After Thoughts
by Du'Varg
Summary: A collection of drabbles about characters thoughts after the episodes apter 11 Author's note sorry
1. Riddle me this

Hi am Du'Varg and this is my first Young Justice Fan Fiction so please be nice

Hi Scotty here's a villain story hope you like

**? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? **

Riddle Me This

Oh a joke am I

Oh a loser am I

Oh you are smarter than me are you?

Oh you are cooler than me are you?

Well riddle me this

Who escaped the inescapable prison?

Who escaped Belle Reve?

Who heard all your plans?

Who found all of its flaws?

Who escaped when the others did not?

What a Riddle that Riddle is

How about another

How many ice villains dose it take to fail an escape?

Five fumbling fools

How many Riddlers dose it take to escape?

Only the one

**? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? **

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**,**

**._.**


	2. But what of family

A little insight into Red Tornados mind during "Home Front"

Look at them, that family

Even the clone boy with no father or mother has one

Even the blond girl who lies has one

Even the bird boy who has no name has one

Even the little runner boy who hides his love has one

Even the alien girl who knows little of earth has one

Even the fish boy from under the sea has one

How could one leave ones family?

Easy find a new one

The clone boy did

The blond girl did

The bird boy did

The little runner boy did

The alien girl did

The fish boy did

They found mount justice, the young justice family

But what of the robot?

What of the one with no emotions?

What about me, the Red Tornado

I helped the young justice family

I was part of the young justice family

But then I found a new one too

Two siblings of red metal

A family at to myself

Run form the red robots

Fire, Water, and Air


	3. I Am Alpha

I Am Alpha

Alpha-(especially of animals) having the highest rank of its gender in a dominance hierarchy: _the alpha male. _

The voted alpha

The highest of rank

The post of power

Why me?

The clone boy was unfit and cared not

The martin girl could not order others

The running boy could not plan

The archer was not truthful

But why not the bird?

He was fit and cared

He could order others

He could plan

He was truthful

But he was too young

But he was too quiet

But he was too humorous

But why me?

Why me?

Why the fish boy from under the sea?

"All in favor?"

Why am I still the alpha?

Because I take command

Because I am the leader

Because I am Aqualad

Because I am Kaldur

Because I am the alpha


	4. The Jokes on You

"**The Jokes on You" **

**Spoilers for "Revelation" Joker's pov**

Freak

Control freak

Knife freak

School freak

So many freaks all in one joke

Well schools out kiddies

The jokes on you

I said it was inconceivable

I said it was unacceptable

I said it was retributionable

So sue me I lied

Always wanted to carve this bird

Little Roby so jumpy

Wonder boy you are mine

But then fate intervened

No literally it did

A big wordy spell thingy

And my little plan for everyone to bare a smile was gone

Oh but don't frown batsy

Stop your glaring

Stop your fists

I did not let hurt your little Robin

I did not destroy the world with Ivy's plants

Because there will be another day

And then I'll get you my batsy and your little birdie too

HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA


	5. No More Pinocchios

**Chapter 5 "No More Pinocchios" Spoilers for "Humanity" Red Volcano thoughts**

**sorry for the mistakes hope i fixed them all :)**

[][][][][][][][][]][][][][][][][][][][][][][]][][][][][][][][][][][][][]][][][][][][][][][][][][][]][][][][]

Red Torpedo

The Hero of the ocean deep

Thought he was human

My eldest bother failed

Red Inferno

The Fire Brand

So loved

So admired

Thought she was human

My sister failed

Red tornado

The Robot Hero

Knew he was not human

The poetical son

My second bother failed

My father

The scientist

He hide that he was not human

My father failed

No more humans

All of them in my head

All the memories

All the "feelings"

All the pain

Why are you heroes?

Why must you feel?

Why can you be androids?

You betrayed me

You father did not tell me you where an android

You eldest bother followed sister

You second bother became a hero

You betrayed me

Why must father love my siblings more?

Why did he give them hope and not me?

Why cant I have been real

What is this hurt?

What is this pain?

Is it jealousy?

Is it longing?

All I see is RED

Red Pinocchios

[][][][][][][][][]][][][][][][][][][][][][][]][][][][][][][][][][][][][]][][][][][][][][][][][][][]][][][][]

Please review Please review Please review Please review

[]][][][][][][][][][][][][][]][][][][][][][][][][][][][]][][][][]

Please review Please review

[]][][][][][][][][][][][][][]][][]

Please review

[]][][][][][][][][]

Please

[]][][][]]

Review

[][]

:)

[]


	6. Remember the Dream

**Chapter 6 "Remember the Dream" Chapter 6 "Remember the Dream" Spoilers for "Failsafe" Martian Manhunter's thoughts**

Remember why you are here

Remember what is happening

Remember the truth

Megan is sad so sad

The young flash is angry

Something is wrong

This world is wrong

With each death it becomes clearer

The deaths are not real

This is not Denial

This is the truth

The little bat was right

Our allies are not here

Our allies are gone

But they are not dead

My niece is shrouded by confusion

She can not see the truth

As the bird and young runner die

It becomes clear

To stop this Megan must die

Megan must be stopped

Because if she is not, her team will die

I kill the child

As we awake I tell them of the mistake

Because it was a mistake

I underestimated Megan

I did not know my niece as well as I thought

My niece is more powerful than me

I have finally found the truth


	7. Confronting the Problem

**Chapter 7 "Confronting the Problem" Spoilers for "Disordered" Dinah L. /Black Canary thoughts**

Conner first said that he wanted to be alone

But he was not

Artemis said she wanted things to stay secret

But she was hiding the truth even from herself

Kaldur wanted to quit being the alpha

But he could not give it up jet

Wally said he was peachy

But when Artemis was mentioned

He was ok being in denial

Robin had wanted to be THE batman

But he did not want to have that thing inside of him

He gave up his dream for the cowl

Megan wanted to stop being herself

But she was so scarred when I said she had turned white

Then Conner came back

He was gilt ridden because he had been happy

He had been happy when his friends died around him

Happy because he felt what it meant to be superman

For each child I prescribed a simple method

Admitting it is always the first step

Oh and that means Wally and Artemis too

They just need to kiss already


	8. Forgotten Secret

**Chapter 8 "Forgotten Secret" Spoilers for "Secrets" Secret / Greta Hayes thoughts**

My bother had only loved me

But that is a secret

His name was William "Billy" Hayes and mine was Greta Hayes

But that is a secret

He hated his demons

But that is a secret

He wanted to be pure with goodness but could only see his pure evil

But that is a secret

He murdered Greta without tears in his eyes

But that is a secret

As life drifted away from Greta she could only see one word

Secret

And Secret she became

When the Its came Harm wanted to kill them

But I would not let him

Because I am secret

But It was telling the truth

I did live with harm

I was his partner in siblinghood

I am a ghost

Harm's secrets

My secrets

My grave

So I took harms pure heart and sword

And the Its took away his freedom

The Its promised me a proper burial

But I am Secret

I will not stay buried

So be ready Its because I will return

And Harm stalk after


	9. Split

**A/N its been so long since I have written a poem for this. I was so exited to see the new episode and it did not disappoint! **

**Chapter 9 "Split" Spoilers for "Misplaced" Doctor Fate's thoughts**

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

The heroes assume that I can not hear them when they conversed in font of me

But even split between the two worlds, I can

They believe I can not I can hear their turmoil

They imagine I can not I can hear their desires

But even split between the two worlds, I can

"How desperate are we"

Inquires the red headed boy searching for his parents

"How desperate are we"

Inquires the powerful father searching for his child

"Not that desperate"

They both declare

But one lies

When the offspring summoned me and placed me on her head,

I knew she had sealed her father's fate

But she did not

I fought the juvenile sorcerer yet again

I won the clash yet again

Now came the part I am not proud of

The anguish of the father was overwhelming

But I would not budge for such things like feelings

The offspring's body was suitable for me of course,

But I knew I would get the father's

And I was correct

I have split the father from the daughter

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

**please review please review please**

**review please review**

**please review**

**please**

**review**


	10. Birthday Present

Chapter 10 "Birthday Present" Spoilers for "Coldhearted" Wally W. /Kid Flash's thoughts

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

My birthday

The day the human race was gifted with me

Its only fair that universe gave something back, right

Perhaps a kiss from the lovely Miss. M

But no, Supes got her instead

Oh well

Maybe a fight along side the justice league

No some girl is in "desperate" need of a speeder

Oh well

Maybe I could get a few numbers along the way

Woops glare of death, best not to try

Oh here's Savage maybe I could get a little respect

What am I thinking?

Forget it all, I have to get to the girl

I'm too late

I caused a child to die

Wait I see hope

I get the heart to the girl

She lives,

Turns out I saved a queen, cool

She offers me the sword

That would normally score an A+ in a souvenir rating,

But I take the box that held the girls heart instead

Cause the best gift I could ever get, was that little girls smile


End file.
